


I know

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Blackwall enjoy a moment together in the shower.</p>
<p>Arya Trevelyan is Pixiedurangos wonderful quizzi who I borrowed to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiedurango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/gifts).



Blackwall had been away longer than expected. She spoke with him last night when he called to apologize that it would be a bit longer. Arya could hear the pain in his voice so she told him it was fine: hung up, put away the diner she had prepared, added a pair of loose sweatpants to the stolen flannel she was wearing and spent the night with a tub of ice cream and a rewatch of Star Wars. 

He said he would be back tonight but she was tired of getting her hopes up so she didn’t make a nice diner, she didn’t put on anything sexy she didn’t even clean up the ice cream and wine glass from the night before.

She stood under the hot water letting the billowing clouds of steam help her relax. She hated how much she missed him; his laughter, his voice, the way he looked at her, the feeling of his large hands on her skin. Her own hands began to explore all the parts of her that missed his touch. She imagined his breath on her neck the tickle of his beard when he would run his tongue around the shell of her ear. His hands gentle but demanding.

“Miss me” His deep voice, filled with mirth, snapped her from her personal revelry. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” she smiled back at him. He look wonderful, a smile on his lips and the look of hunger in his eyes as he openly admired her wet body.

“Always so cruel” the soft chuckle in his words. she missed him even more than she thought.

“are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to join me” she smiled knowing his answer

he pulled his shirt off in a swift movement. she turned her back to place her face in the water , heard the clank of his belt hitting the tiled floor and was soon rewarded with his strong arms around her waist. 

He nuzzled into her neck kissing the the drops of water down her collarbone. 

She turned her face enough to press her lips to his “Oh, It’s you. I know you” 

He smiled against her lips then pulled her close kissing her hard.She turned to face him completely, press her body against him. She could already feel him growing against her 

“Who missed whom?” she gently ran her hands over his length enjoying the sound of hm sucking air through his teeth. 

“I wasn’t the one touching myself all alone in the shower” He ran a hand through her hair.

“I’m not alone now” she ran her tongue gently over his lips, continued to gently run her fingers along the length of him. 

“My lady” he moaned into her mouth, before giving her though kiss she wanted. He always tasted so good. 

One strong hand tangled into hair, pulling her back so he could kiss her deeper, his tongue driving into her mouth. while the other gently ran his fingers over her skin. Even with his eyes closed he had memorized every inch of her and now followed the the flow of her tattoo around her body. Slowly, he traced over her feeling her little jolts as some area's tickled. Eventually he found his knuckles skimming the underside of her breasts.

She had been waiting for this the pressure already building she gasped when he first touched the sensitive skin and felt the heat building in her as he traced his fingers around it in ever smaller circles until he was stroking a thumb over an already hard nipple. 

Hs lips left hers and he trailed his mouth over her jaw line down her neck across her chest stopping to lap up rivulets of water from the beautiful roses that twined along her body He ran a tongue over her other nipple sucking it in and running his teeth over at just enough pressure to make her breath catch.

“Blackwall, just, now please” Her hands pulled at his hair. 

He lifted himself from his very enjoyable task to look at her. Her black hair, wet and dripping clung to her face. Her lips red and swollen, and her eyes, perfect and filled with wanting. He lifted and turned her to place her back on the tile. She hitched a leg around his hips and he held her ass tight in his hands. He had laughed the first time he showered here and saw the little duckies along the bottom of her tub. Now he was thankful for the sure footing. His lips met hers as he slid into her, hot and tight and more than ready. She was never a lady to hide her desire and now as he moved in her she sucked in her breath bite his lip and rotated her hips to meet his thrusts. Her hands ran through his hair, down his neck, to where her nails could scrape across his shoulders. Her breath grew heavier and as she moaned his name into his neck he felt her tighten around him. He pushed harder feeling her body shake in has hands. Then he placed her down. She quirked an eye at him, knew he had not finished.

“I’m not nearly done with your yet” she turned so she could bend back for him. He could still see the marks from his hands on her ass here he had held not moments ago. 

“Do what you will” she smirked over shoulder.

He could feel how deep he drove in with each thrust, the slap of their skin, she clearly enjoyed the sensation as well, she leaned into the wall pushing back against him His hands held tight to her hips,. He could feel himself getting close hoped she would cum once more for him. Always his lady, she obliged, tightening around him again, he could see her biting her finger to keep from yelling out (the neighbors had already complained once) and he let himself go with multiply spasms till he felt weak standing in the water that was now turning cold. He slid himself from her and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck a satisfied smile on her face

“Water is getting cold and I haven’t washed my hair yet” She kissed him then reached for the shampoo.

“I’ll get out of your way.” He turned to give her access to the water but before stepping out grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in for another kiss. 

“I missed you, Arya” he whispered placing his forehead against hers.

“I know” she answered.


End file.
